The Walking Dead Wolf: Season Two
by ThatOneHunter
Summary: Claire Jones was a test subject at the CDC. She was there since birth and years past by, she wanted out. But the doctors/scientists said 'No' because she was their prized accomplishment. Throughout the years she was injected with wolf's blood in her veins and she could turn into a wolf. In her human form she has wolf's tail, ears and wolf's claws. But she escaped when the dead soon
1. Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead, only my character.

Summary: Claire Jones was a test subject at the CDC. She was there since birth and years past by, she wanted out. But the doctors/scientists said 'No' because she was their prized accomplishment.

Throughout the years she was injected with wolf's blood in her veins and she could turn into a wolf. In her human form she has wolf's tail, ears and wolf's claws.

But she escaped when the dead started to raise. And soon meets a certain redneck.

~The Woods~

I came across a run down farm house, I sniff the air and I smelled something human.

I transformed into my grey and white wolf form. And took a look.

"Sophia!" I heard yelling and I turned a corner of the house, I saw a man kneeling in from of some flowers and I think their Cherokee Roses.

He picked one and put it around his belt.

I slowly walked up to him and he stood up with his crossbow pointed at me.

I growled at him only because I felt threatened.

"What's a little wolf like ya doing around here in Georgia?" He asking me a question, but I said nothing being in my wolf form. I started to roll over and being cute.

I felt him rubbing under my chin and the side of my face, it felt so good.

I saw him leaving and I followed.

"Hey stay!" He yelled at me and I started to whimpering.

He sighed.

"Alright fine c'mon." He said and started walking again.

~Hershel's Farm~

The crossbow wielder stopped at a tree line.

"Ya stay here alright, until I whistle got it wolfy?" I sat on the ground and he left.

I heard the whistle and I bolted for it.

I stopped at the crossbow wielder's side.

"Where did you find the wolf, Daryl?"

'So his name is Daryl.' I thought.

"No, it found me when I was looking for Sophia." He answered the man in a white t-shirt.

"We'll have Hershel take a look at the wolf."

"Yeah sure Rick. C'mon Wolfy let's go." Daryl said and started walking towards the farm house, I followed him.

~Later~

I've never felt so embarrassed in my entire life when Hershel was checking if I was female or male, I did growl out of annoyance. But other than that he was checking if I was in good health.

"Your wolf is in good health and the wolf is female." Hershel told Daryl.

"Alright." Was all he said and walked outside.

"C'mon Blue-Eyes." I heard him calling me and I liked that nickname he gave me.

And I jumped off the table to follow Daryl outside.

"Ya sleep outside of the tent alright." Daryl told me, but when he opened his tent I just rushed straight in.

"No, out now!" He yelled at me, but I just laid there in his tent.

We both looked at each other and I think he saw something in my eyes.

"Fine, ya can stay Blue." He said sighing. And I wagged my tail in happiness.

Daryl sat on his side of the tent and take his boots off and his shirt and I thought damn. And I was staring.

"What Blue?" I said nothing but laid my front paws across his lap.

A minute pasted until Daryl spoke.

"C'mon Blue get some sleep." He patted my back and I went to lay down on the tent floor to close my eyes to sleep.

I hoped you enjoyed that, I'll try to update whenever I can probably on the weekends though.

This is ThatOneHunter signing out.


	2. Chupacabra

Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead, except for my character.

I woke the next morning and I yawned loudly.

I noticed I was in a tent and I remembered what happened yesterday.

I looked over to Daryl and he was still sleeping.

I licked his hand that was over the cot, then he rolled over so his back was to me and saw some pretty bad scars.

I stared at them for awhile until Daryl turned to look at me.

"Ya okay Blue?" He ask and sat up.

I gave him a sad look, I went behind him and started licking/kissing his scars.

I felt his whole body teased up.

"Hey Blue knock it off." I look to him and he short of got an angry look in his eyes.

"Out." Was all he said and unzipping the tent.

"Now Blue." He growled at me and I left before he could do anything.

I sat with Rick while most of us weren't up, I looked towards Daryl's tent knowing he hasn't come out.

I look to plate of red meat in front of me and push it away, besides I wasn't all that hungry.

"What's wrong Blue-Eyes." I look to Rick.

I lifted my paw to point towards Daryl's tent.

"Ah Daryl." He said realised why I'm upset.

Just then Daryl came out of his tent.

"Hey Blue c'mere now." He call. But I just sat in place.

"Blue don't make me repeat myself."

I sighed and walked towards him. Daryl kneeled in front of me.

"Blue, I'm sorry that I yelled at ya back there. It just brought back bad memories." He apologised and scratched behind my right ear.

I lifted both my front paws and pushed Daryl to the ground. I started to lick his face as a thank you. And I everyone laughing at us.

"Blue that's enough." He said pushing me off him.

"Alright, we get new search grids today." Rick said as he placed a map on the hood of a car.

"If she made it as the farmhouse Daryl found, she might have gone further east than we've been so far."

"I'd like to help." The kid from Hershel's group, I think his name was Jimmy.

"I know the area pretty well and stuff."

"Hershel's okay with this?" Rick asks.

"Yeah! Uh yeah he said I should ask you."

"Alright then thanks."

Then Shane decided to spoke up.

"I'm sorry but nothing Daryl found screams Sophia to me. Anyone could have been hold up in that farmhouse, even having that wolf as a guard dog."

I growled at Shane but Daryl saved me from doing anything stupid.

"I think it depends on the human, jackass."

"Whatever, and anyway by anyone that includes her, right?" Andrea says.

"Well anyone who slept in there wasn't more than yet-high." Daryl said making a hand motion that fit Sophia height.

"Maybe we'll pick up the trail again." Rick suggested.

"Ain't no maybe about it. I'm gonna borrow a horse. Head up this right here. Get a birds eye view of the whole grid? She's up there, I'll spot her." Daryl said his plan.

"Good idea, maybe you'll see your chupacabra upping there too." T-Dog said chuckling. I looked up at Daryl.

"Chupacabra?" Rick asks.

"What. You've never heard this? First night at camp, Daryl tells us about a time when he went squirrel hunting and saw a chupacabra." Dale said handing Rick a shotgun. Jimmy started giggling to himself until Daryl looked at him.

"What are you braying at jackass."

"So you believe in a blood-sucking dog?"

"You believe in dead people walking around?" Daryl snapped back. He did have a point. Jimmy then reached for a shotgun but Rick stopped him.

"Hey, hey. Ya ever fired one before?"

"Well if I'm going out I want one."

Yeah, and people in hell want slurpees." Daryl retorted before picking his crossbow up and pet me on the head and turned to leave.

I waited for a second then I followed Daryl.

"Blue stay," he stopped and I sat in front of him.

Daryl look at me. "Stay and listen to Rick, alright." He said petted the top of my head and walked towards the horse stable.

I was keeping watch from under the RV.

"What's with Annie Oakley routine?" Dale called to Andrea.

"I don't want to wash cloths anymore Dale. I want to keep the camp safe, that alright with you?" She answered him.

He said nothing else and walked into the RV.

I smelled the air and I saw something just behind the tree line. I got up and ran towards the tree line.

"Walker! WALKER!" I heard Andrea yelling.

As I got closer I saw the 'walker' and noticed it was Daryl.

"Hey Blue."

I turned my head to see Rick and some the others coming towards us.

Rick pulled his gun out and aimed it at Daryl's head.

"Is that Daryl?" Glenn asks.

I bark as if I was saying yes to them.

"That's the third time you've pointed that thing at my head. Ya gonna pull the trigger or what?!" Daryl spoke.

Everyone was little bit relived that it was only Daryl.

The moment was short lived because of a shot rang out and Daryl was on the ground.

"NO!" Rick shouted and I was at Daryl's side.

I noticed that he was only grazed by the bullet.

"I was kidding!" He said jokingly as Rick and Shane lifted him up.

Andrea and Dale ran up to where we were.

"Oh my god! Oh my god is he dead?! I thought he was a walker!" Andrea cried. When Andrea said that, I bared my fangs and claws at her.

"Blue-Eyes heel!" Rick commanded.

I stopped growling beside Daryl brought me to his pack and Rick is the leader, they also could put me down if I'm not careful.

I roughly shrugged my shoulders and walked towards the farm house.

I waited outside of the room with Lori.

I felt her rubbing the back of head, I turned my head to look at her.

"He'll pull through Blue-Eyes, don't worry." Lori told me, but I wasn't worried about Daryl dying. Because I knew he was going to be alright.

The door opened, Rick and Shane came out.

"You can go to him now Blue-Eyes."

I walked into the room and saw Daryl all bandaged up.

"Hey girl." Daryl turned to face me and rubbed the top of my head. I started to lick his hand while he was petting me.

I carefully jumped on to the bed.

"Careful Blue! My stitches will come undone."

I looked down and met Daryl's blue eyes as he stared into mine. I placed my forehead against his.

"I'm not dying anytime soon Blue." He said and scratching behind my right ear.

A second later I felt my eyes getting heavy and rested my head under Daryl's. The last thing I saw was Daryl's smile before I closed my eyes.

A small knock woke me and the door squeaking open. Carol walked in with two plates of food and placing them on the side table, well mine on the ground.

"I brought you two some dinner." Carol said. "You must be hungry." She bend down and kissed Daryl's head.

"Watch it I've got stitches." Daryl complained.

"You need to know something." Carol said. "You did more for my little girl today than her daddy ever did in his whole life."

"I didn't do anything' Rick and Shane wouldn't have done," Daryl mutter while rubbing the back of my neck.

"I know," Carol smiled. "You're every bit good as them. Ever bit." She bend down again and kissed my head.

"Blue-Eyes watch over him." She said as she left.

I barked as I was saying I will. And Carol closed the door, but kept it a little open for me to get out.

"Blue go eat." Daryl said.

I hopped off the bed and started eating the raw meat I was having.

I finish eating and I took a stretch to my back.

I laid down and went to sleep until morning.

I hoped you enjoyed that.

This is ThatOneHunter signing out.


	3. Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead, except for my character.

It's been couple of days since Andrea shot Daryl and now we moved him to his tent.

Now I was curled up next to him. I smelt the air of someone coming closer.

"Hey." I looked up to see Andrea, and I growled at her.

I felt my left ear being tugged and I yelp.

"Blue shut up."

I glared back at Daryl.

"Ahh, I want to give this and it's not all that great, but..." Andrea hand him a book, and it reads 'The Case of the Missing Man'.

"What, no pictures?" He ask.

"I'm so sorry. I feel like shit."

"Yeah, you and me both." Daryl said as he adjusted his pillow.

"I don't expect you or Blue-Eyes to forgive me, but if there's anything I can do..."

"You were trying to protect the group. We're good. And don't worry about Blue, she'll listen to me." Daryl said to her.

Andrea smiled at us and left.

"But hey," Daryl call out to Andrea, "shoot me again, and you'd best pray I'm dead." With that she left.

I looked back at Daryl.

"What?" He asks and looking back at me.

And I decided to go and take a look around.

I wondered towards the barn and something smelt off.

I walked close, I started hearing moans and I was just at the barn door, the door moved and the moans and growls grew louder.

And now I know what's in the barn... They have walkers in the barn.

I ran back to camp and I saw some of the cars leaving to do some gun training.

I started barking towards Dale and Glenn.

"Hey Blue-Eyes what's wrong?" Dale asks and trying to calm me down.

"Hey Dale, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure." Dale said.

"So, what if somebody told you something that somebody else should know..."

"Glenn, stop being dramatic. Spit it out." Dale cut him off.

"There's Walkers in the barn and Lori's pregnant." Glenn said quickly.

I looked at Glenn and started thinking how the hell does he know about the barn. Then I look back Dale and he had a worried look on his face.

"Alright lets not get ahead of ourselves and not do anything we'll regret later."

"Okay sure Dale." Glenn answered.

"Right, I'm going to go and find Hershel and talk to him." Glenn nodded to him and Dale left us with a scared look on our faces.

Soon everyone returned from gun training, except for Shane and Andrea.

I was sitting next to Glenn while he was talking to T-Dog and Carl.

"How did gun training went?" Glenn ask.

"It went great." Carl said. "Blue-Eyes wanna go play?"

I barked replying 'yes'. He smiled and we ran off.

Later on in the day, Andrea and Shane came back.

"Anything?" Carol asks.

Shane sighed and said 'Not today.'

"I'm so sorry." Andrea apologised, "We'll cover more ground tomorrow."

"What happened out there?" Dale ask her.

"Umm, I..."

"The place was overrun." Shane told us.

"Yeah." She agreed with him. I raised an eyebrow at both of them.

"Let's go get you cleaned up." Carol said to Andrea as she lead her away from us.

"Shane, Shane." Dale trying to get his attention as walked away from us.

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking, you've got that nice new ride of yours, plenty of fuel, more than enough for you get far from here." Dale told him.

"What, you telling me to leave?" Shane asks as he felt a little threatened by Dale.

"I know you've been planning to. Maybe now is a good time."

Shane scoffed. "Is this about Andrea?"

"I'm looking out for the group." Dale said.

I started feel the tension between them, but I never liked Shane to begin with anyway.

"You think the group would be better off without me, Dale?" He asks.

"Why don't you tell that to Rick or Lori? Their boy would be dead if I hadn't put my ass on the line."

"And Otis'?" Shane gave us one more look before walking off again.

"You've been vague about that night, about what happened." Dale tried to get his attention again.

"Otis died a hero."

"So you've said." I started not believing what Shane is saying.

"A little boy lived because of what went down that night." I started growing at him.

"Stupid mutt." And I barked at him and saying 'liar'.

"Blue-Eyes, it's okay." Dale said to me.

"I wasn't there."

"No, man, you weren't." Shane said coldly.

"But I was the time that you raised your gun on Rick."

'What?!' I thought.

"You had him in your sights and you held him there. I know what kind of man you are."

I saw an evil look in Shane's eyes. "You think I'd shoot Rick?" He ask. "That is my best friend. That's the man that I love. I love him like his my brother. You think that's the kind of man I am?"

"That's right." Dale answered him.

"Well, maybe we ought to just think that through. Say I'm the kind of man who'd gun down his own best friend. What do you think I'd do to some guy or dumb mutt that I don't even like when they starts throwing accusations my way? What do think?" Shane asked us. I started to growl and bark again.

Then Shane scoffs at us and walked away.

"Blue-Eyes." I looked up at Dale. "Go back to Daryl and stay until tomorrow." I nodded and ran back to Daryl's tent.

I hoped you enjoyed this.

This is ThatOneHunter signing out.


	4. Pretty Much Already Dead

**Here it is finally, the next chapter. And sorry about the wait.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead, except for my character.**

 **-The Next Morning-**

I sat next to Daryl while we all having breakfast.

Then Glenn stand up he look towards the farmhouse and I guess Maggie was standing there.

"Um guys." Glenn got everyones attention.

"Ah... The barn is full of walkers."

Everyone looked up, tried to figure out if what they heard was right.  
And everyone started running towards the barn.

I waited a few seconds before following everyone to the barn.

The moans coming from the barn were scaring me and Carl.

"You can't be okay with this?!" Shane said coming back to the group.

"I'm not." Rick answered. "But we're guess here. This isn't our land."

"God, this is our lives, man!"

"Lower your voice." Lori hiss at Shane.

"Well we can't swip this under the rug." Andrea pointed out and the groans snd moans got louder.

"It ain't right. Not remotely." T-Dog agreed with Andrea.

"We've either got to go in there, we got to make things right, or we've just got to go." Shane tell us, "Now we have been talking about Fort Benning for a long time."

"We can't go." Rick tried to talk to Shane.

"Why, Rick? Why?" he answered.

"Because my daughter is still out there." Carol said stepping forward.

Shane sighed and looked at Carol.

"Okay... Okay, I think it's time that we all start to just consider the other possible."

"Shane, we're not leaving Sophia behind." Rick told Shane.

"I'm close to finding this girl. I just found her damn doll two days ago." Daryl butted in. And Shane laughed.

"You found her doll, Daryl. That what you did. You found a doll." he insulted Daryl and I started growing at Shane.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about." Daryl yelling stepping closer to him.

"I'm just saying what needs to be said, man! Let me tell you somethin else, man... If she saw you comin all methed out with your buck knife and geek ears around your neck, she would run in the opposite direction!"

"Shut up-" Daryl started ready to hit Shane. But Rick stepped between them forcing them to stop. And I was barking and growling.

Once they 'calm down' Rick spoke again.  
"Back off! Now let me talk to Hershel! Let me figure it out."

"Man, what are you going to figure out!?" Shane yells.

"If we're gonna stay... If we're going to clear this barn. I have to talk to him into it. This is his land."

"Hershel sees those things in there as people. Sick people. His wife, his step-son." Dale spoke up.

"You knew."

"Yes, yesterday I talked with Hershel."

"And you waited the night?" Shane said and get more angry.

"I thought we could survive one more night. We did." Dale said defending himself from Shane.  
"I was waiting till this morning to say something. But Glenn wanted to the one. And I'm sure that's what Blue-Eyes was trying tell Glenn and I before everyone was going to gun training."

"The man is crazy, Rick." Shane cut Dale from talking.  
"If Hershel thinks those things are alive or no."

I started barking at both Rick and Shane to shut up. But the barn door moved and there was a lot of Walker's growling and moans.

~Later~

I followed Daryl to the stables with a sattle.  
When he put it down he grunted in pain and I got worried.

"You can't." I turned my head to see Carol.

"I'm fine." Daryl replied in a stubborn way.

"Hershel said you need to heal."

"Yeah, I don't care."

"Well, I do and and so does Blue-Eyes." I looked up at her, and she smiled at me.  
"Rick's going out later to follow the trail." she told Daryl.

"Yeah, well, I ain't gonna sit around and do nothing."

"No, you're gonna go out there and get yourself hurt even more." Daryl turned around to get the horse ready.  
"We don't know if we're going to find her, Daryl... We don't." He turned to look at us.  
"I don't..." Carol answers.

"What?"

"We can't lose you, too." I started whimpering and I could smell Carol's tears.

Daryl started walking off and get the settle, but throw it to the ground.  
Carol and I went to his side.

"Are you alright?"

"Just leave me be!" He snapped at her. And walking off.  
"Stupid bitch." Daryl muttered before leaving us in the stables.

I chose to go and hunt in the woods without anyone noticed that I've gone.

After hunting I decided to go have a swim in the river that was close by. And I transformed into my human form before jumping in.

I swam for a few minutes before dive underwater and coming up for air, when I did I saw a blushing Daryl and Carol who was looking right at me.

"Ahh." I screamed and tried to hide myself and good thing my hair is long, because it reaches to my ass and my tail can blend in with hair.

"C... Can you not look at me like that?" I ask them.  
Daryl turned his head away from me.

"Do you have any clothes?" Carol asks me, I shook my head.

"No." I answered.

I saw Daryl taking off his shirt and held it out for me take and to put on.  
I walked slowly to grab it, I quickly put it on.

"what's ya name?" Daryl ask.

"Claire Jones, but friends call me Blue-Eyes." and both of them looked at me weird.  
"What?"

"It's just that we have this wolf back at camp named Blue-Eyes." Carol told me.

"Cmon we should head back." Daryl said. And we went back to the farm to get me some better clothes.

"Thank you, Carol."

"You're welcome Claire." Carol said. Then there banging on the RV door.

"Hey what's taken ya's!" Daryl yelled from outside.

"We better go, before someone throws another hissy fit." I said pointing in Daryl's direction.

"Yeah." Carol agreed.

"About time." Daryl said and we followed him towards the farm house.

"He went off with Hershel. We were supposed to leave a couple hours ago."

"Yeah, you were. What the hell?" Daryl said to Andrea.

"whose this." Glenn ask.

I rubbed the back of my neck.  
"It's Claire, Claire Jones. But friends call me Blue-Eyes."

"Isn't that the name of the wolf that follows you around?"

"Yeah, by the way where is she?" Daryl asks where 'I've' gone.

"Last I checked she was under the RV." T-Dog answered.

I turned my head around to see Shane walking towards us with the bag of guns.

"What's all this?" Daryl ask Shane as he he handed him a shotgun.

"You with me, man." Daryl took the shotgun from him.

"Daryl..." I said worried and grabbed his arm.

"Don't look at me like Claire." he said to me.

"Where's Dale."

"he's on his way." Shane said handing guns out to everyone that knows how to use one.

"Can you shoot, beautiful." he ask when Shane tried to hand me a gun.

"Can you screw yourself." I said with smirk on my face.  
I saw Daryl smile at me and his smile was saying to me was 'That's my girl...'.

"You've got spunk, I'll give ya that."

"Oh shit!" T-Dog said, getting everyone's attention. And we saw Rick dragging a Walker out of the woods and moving towards the barn.

Shane bolted towards the barn, we all ran after him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Shane said as he ran up to Rick.

"Shane, just back off." Rick said still moving the Walker to the barn.

And the yelling continued.

"Hey, Hershel, man. Let me ask you something. Could a living breathing person, could they walk away from this?" Shane pull out his handgun and shot the Walker in the chest that Hershel was holding on to.  
"That's three shots to the chest and it's lungs. Why is still coming?"

"Shane enough!" Rick yelled at him.

"Yeah man, you're right." Shane said putting another bullet through it head.  
"enough risking lives for a little girl whose gone!" I saw Carol shocked at what Shane just said.

"Enough living next to a barn full things that are trying to kill us. Enough! Rick, it ain't like it was before!" Shane tell us like it is.  
"Now if y'all wanna live, if want to survive, you have to fight for it. I'm talking about fighting the right here, right now!" Shane then bolted towards the barn and trying to open the barn.

"Shane! Do not do this brother! Wait!" Shane ignored is all yelling.

Soon the barn was opened and walkers started come out, but only to be gunned down.  
Once we all thought the walkers were dead. We heard two moaning walkers.

One was a little girl and an older women in a lab coat.

"Sophia, Sophia!" Carol ran towards the little girl but Daryl stopped her.  
And I recognize the other.

"Sarah, Sarah!" I yelled and I transformed in my wolf form from all the emotions I was feeling.  
And I knew what I had to do. I had to kill.

I ran towards the only person who care about me when I was locked up at the CDC. And I ripped its head off just as I heard gun shot.  
I turn to see Rick had just shot the little girl, that use to be Carol's daughter.

I felt something grabbing the back of my neck and started yipping because a walker grabbed me.

Another gun shot was heard and the Walker that grabbed me let me go. I looked up and saw Daryl with a sad and confused look on his face.

"Who are you Blue?" was the question I wish he didn't ask me. And I couldn't lie to him.

I transformed back to human and I didn't have any clothes on when I transform back into a human.

"My name is Claire Jones. And I was a test subject at the CDC." I answered for everyone to hear.

 **I hoped you enjoyed this. And I'll update whenever I can.**

 **This is ThatOneHunter signing out.**


	5. Nebraska

**Here it is finally, the next chapter. And sorry about the wait.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead, except for my character.**

"My name is Claire Jones. And I was a test subject at the CDC." I answered for everyone to hear.

Second later I was picked up, I look up and Daryl carrying me away.

"Why?" Daryl ask when we got back to his tent.

Why what?"

"Why say who you where when we found ya?"

"Because I didn't know how you and Carol would take it!" I yell at him.

"I'm taking it now! Stupid bitch..."

Something in me just snapped and I slapped Daryl hard.

"I didn't ask to born or to tested on because I have wolf blood flowing in my veins and I just lost the one person that matters to me." I left before he could answer and before I saw an angry look on his face.

"Hey Carol can I come in?" I called and knock on the RV's door.  
I didn't hear her answer so I went inside the RV.

"What are you doing here?" She ask.

"I... I just wanted to see how you were doing?" I answered.

"I'm fine Blue-Eyes."

"Carol I know you are hurting, so am I." I told her.

"Why?"

"Why what?" I ask.

"Why didn't tell us when we found you at the river."

"Because I was scared Carol okay, I was afraid what you and the other turn me away and I don't want to be alone in this hell of world. And the only person that ever cared about me is gone, as well I didn't ask to be made." I broke down in front her.

"You thought we wouldn't want you."

"Yeah." I answered softly. And I sat on the other side the table from her and sat there quietly.

Soon I smelled of someone coming and smelt like dirt, sweat and not have a shower for a week.

I saw Daryl coming in the RV. And he glared at me.

"What." I snap at him.

"Nothin Wolf." He snap back.

"I didn't ask to be made, Dixon." I looked away from him.

"I'm sorry..." He muttered.

"Is that sorry for me or Carol?" I ask.

"Both."

"Oh."

We sat there quiet for an hour until Lori came around.

"They're ready... come on."

"Why?" Carol and I answered.

"Cause that's your little girl and your friend." Daryl told us.

"There not our family members Dixon."

"She's right Daryl, there're some other things." Carol answered.

"Her little girl got lost in the woods and my mother figure was still at CDC working on the next big thing. And we thought... that they still lost in the woods and at the CDC, they died long time ago" I answered them and looked from them.  
Soon both Lori and Daryl left.

"I'll see you later Carol." I told her and she nodded as I left.

Walking around the woods and I heard growls and moans. I saw a walker.

"Hey!" I called.

It came closer and closer.

It reaches out to grab me. I close my eyes waiting for death.

I opened my eyes and saw an arrow in its head, I turned around to see Daryl.

"What the hell is wrong with ya?!" I stayed silent.  
"Answer!"

"What's the point of living that one person is dead?"

"She'll want ya to live Claire!" He yell at me.

"Don't yell me Daryl!" And came over and thrown me over his shoulder.  
"Put me down Daryl" he didn't listen me except taking me back.

Daryl had me sitting next to him while he was makingnew arrows.

"You both moving to the suburbs?" We heard Lori.

"Listen, Beth's in some kind of catatonic shock. We need Hershel."

"Yeah. So what?" We answered her.

"So I need you to run into town real quick and bring him back." We didn't answer her.  
"Daryl, Claire?"

"Your bitch went widow-shopping. You want him? Go and get him yourself." I nodded in agreement with him.

"We've got better things to do."

"What's the matter with you two? Why would you be so selfish?"

"Selfish?" Daryl said getting up. "Listen to me, Olive Oyl. I was out there looking for that little girl every single day. I took a bullet and an arrow in the process. So don't you tell me about me getting my hands dirty!" He yelled at her and Lori looked towards me. I shakes my head **.**

"You want those two idiots? Have a nice ride." Daryl said and sitting back down with me, "I'm done looking for people. And Claire staying with me."

Lori rolled her eyes and left

"Daryl... I'm little hungry." I told him and rolled his eyes at me.

"Fine." He answered and tied me to a tree.

"Are seriously!?"

"Yep." And he left with his crossbow.

 **I hoped you enjoyed that finally, I'll try to update whenever I can probably on the weekends though.**

 **This is ThatOneHunter signing out.**


	6. Trigggerfinger and 18 Miles Out

**Sorry it was late coming, here it is.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead, only my character.**

 **-The Night-**

I woke that night still tied to a tree.

"Good ya wake." I saw Daryl poking at the campfire.

"Whatever... You mind untieing me now?"

He sighed. "Fine..." and he untied me as rubbed my wrists.

"Thanks."

"Whatever." he answered and went back to poke his fire.

I went to sit next to him and resting my head on his shoulder.

"You're not so bad of a redneck." I told him.

He laughed.

"Ya not so bad either wolf."

"Hey, I was a test subject Dixon." I looked up at him.

I heard someone coming and I saw Carol.

"We can't find Lori. And the others aren't back yet either."

"Yeah... That dumb birch might of went to get them herself." Daryl answered her.

"What?"

"Yeah, she asked us to go." I spoke.

"Mmm... I told her I was done being an errand boy and keeping Claire close to me."

"And neither of you didn't say anything?"

Daryl and I didn't say anything to Carol. She sighed and walked off.

"Don't do this. Please. I already lost my girl... And Claire lost her mother."

"Yeah, that wasn't my problem either." Daryl said and walked off somewhere. Carol look to me.

"Claire I..."

"Just go Carol." I cut her off and walked into the tent.

"Hey Blue come out and eat."

I sighed and walked out of the tent.

"Thanks." I said and eating the squirrel meat.

A bit later Carol came back.

"What the hell are you doin?" Both Daryl and I ask.

"Keeping an eye on you two."

"Aren't you a peach." I nodded in agreement with him.

"I'm not gonna let either of you pull away. You've earned your place here."

I stared at her.

"Carol what the hell I've done to help this group?!" I yelled at her.

She fliched.

"Tsk." and walked off. "They created a monster... me, and I'll always will be one."

~The Next Morning~

We were loading up the car to look for Rick, Hershel and Glenn. My ears pricked up as heard a car coming closer.

"Guys." I pointed toward a car coming closer to the farm.

And I saw the guys come home safely.

The reunion was short lived when T-Dog said something.  
"Who the hell is that?!"

"I thought I smelt a rat." I answered.

"That's Randall." Glenn spoke.

"Tsk.." I muttered.

"Right, everyone inside." Rick told everybody.

We all walked inside the farm house, and Daryl scratched behind my ears as we went inside.

"We couldn't just leave him behind. He would've bled out, if he lived that long." Rick started.

"How bad?" I ask.

"It's gotten pretty bad in town." Glenn answered.

"What do we do with him?" Andrea asks.

"We can take him to the main road, send him on his way." Rick suggests.

"Wouldn't that be the same than leaving him for walker?" I ask and crossing my arms.

"Just let him go?" Shane says. And Hershel came into the room.

"He's out cold." Hershel said. "Won't be able to walk for a while."

There was silence until Shane started being an asshole again.

"Let me get som' flowers an candy!" I rolled my eyes and leaned against Daryl.

"Look at folks we're back in fantasy land." Shane walked off.

"You know. We haven't even dealt with what you did at my barn yet." Hershel called after Shane. "Let me make this perfectly clear once and for all." Hershel got his attention.

"This is my farm. I wanted you gone. Rick talked me out of it, but doesn't mean I have to like it. So do us all a favour and keep your mouth shut." I smiled then and Shane left.

"Look, we're not gonna do anything about it today. Let's just cold off." Rick assured Hershel.

"c'mon." Daryl said to me and dragged me outside.

 **~Later~ (18 Miles Out)**

Rick and Shane left with the kid so they could drop him in the middle of nowhere. And now I was in the kitchen with Maggie and Lori.

"Did Rick say anything to about Glenn when they got back from town?" Maggie asks.

"Just that it had gotten pretty bad."

"He's not the same." Maggie said with a sad face. "Says he froze. Blames me. Says I got in his head."

" He came back Maggie, that's what matters." I told her.

"True that." Lori agreed with me and continued. "Men have to do certain things, you know that, and they're either gonna blame the little woman as the reason they do them or the reason they don't." She said and getting food ready for Beth.  
"And we... We're just trying to keep it together till they get back.

"Mmm." I started to think.

"Things were good, and maybe I..." Lori cut her off.

"Glenn's a big boy. He makes his own choices. I mean you... Do you have anything to apologize for?" Maggie shakes her head.

"Tell him to man up and pull himself together." Lori says. "Just don't say 'man up.' It never goes well."

"Or you could tell him to grow a pair... But then again probably don't say that either." and the three of us started laughing.

Maggie sighed.

"Let me just get this to Beth." she told us.

"Nah, go on. I got it." Lori told her and took the food up to Beth.

"So Claire, what's going on with you and Daryl?" Maggie asks.

"Nothin going on Maggie."

"Really?" she ask.

"Yes really."

"Then what's with him scratching behind your ears and you leaning against him?" I blushed then.  
"Don't worry I won't tell anyone." she teased me.

"Okay why don't you go and find Glenn and talk to him?" looking at her with a serious look.

"Okay, okay Claire." and she left. I stood there for a minute and I left the house too.

I was mostly sitting/lying down on the porch. Then I saw Andrea running to the house.

"Where were you?" I saw Maggie looking pissed.

"I heard. Is she all right?"

"She would be if you had stayed with her. Where were you?" Maggie asks the question again.

"How bad is she?"

"It wasn't deep." Lori answers.

Andrea sighed. "She wants to live. She made her decision."

"She tried to kill herself."

"No, she didn't." Andrea argue with Maggie.

"My father is stitching her wrist right now."

"She'll live." Andrea tried to going to the house.

"Stay away from her." Maggie threatened her. "From both of us. Don't you dare step foot inside this house again."

Andrea look to Lori, but she looked at her with disappointment. And a  
Andrea started walking away.

"I'm not gonna a say she was right, but Beth made her choice. She wants to live and now she knows it." Lori told Maggie.

"Just like how I handle mine..." I said making my presents know.

"What do you mean Claire?" Maggie asks.

"I just went into the woods and found a walker so it could eat me alive..."

"How can you be so stupid Claire?" Lori cut me off.

"You didn't let me finish Lori." I glared at her.

"Sorry." she says.

"And Daryl saved me, we started arguing and he chucked me over his shoulder and brought me back to camp."

"Really?" I saw Maggie smirking and I glared at her.

"Yeah Lori. I'm going to back to sleep in fantasy land."

"Okay." The both of them answered me and left.

I made my way up to where Daryl was.

"Hey." I answer.

"Hey." he called back. "Hey Claire I want you stay here tomorrow."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because Rick asked me to get some info out of the kid Randall." he told me.

"Wouldn't be a good idea if I was there with you in my other form?" I saw Daryl thinking about it.

"Yeah that sounds good scare him a little." I smiled at him.

"c'mon lets get some sleep for tomorrow." I nodded and went into the tent to get some sleep for tomorrow.

 **I hoped you enjoyed this. And I'll update whenever I can.**

 **And sorry again.**

 **This is ThatOneHunter signing out.**


	7. Judge, Jury, Executioner

**Judge, Jury, Executioner**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead, only my character.**

"Ya ready for this, Blue?" Daryl asks before going in the shed.

I nodded and already in my wolf form

"Okay..." and we went inside.

 **~Later~**

"I told you..."

"You told us shit!" Daryl yells and kept punching the kid.

"I barely knew those guys. I met them on the road."

"How many in your group?" Daryl ask again.

The kid didn't answer and I started walk closer to the kid and growled at him.

"Uh... No... No...No c'mon man don't sick your mutt..."

"How many!" Daryl growls.

"Th-Thirty men..."

"Where?" Daryl looked to me and I bit the kid's already injured leg.

"Ahhh. O-Okay, okay... They have weapons, heavy stuff, automatics too... B-But I didn't do anything."

"Your boys shot at our boys, tried to this farm. You just went along for the ride. You're trying to tell me you're innocence."

"Yes!" The kid yelled, Daryl and I back away a little bit not much though.

"These... These people took me in. Not just guys, a whole group of then. Men, women and kids. Just like you people." I walked away and laid on the floor.

"Thought had a better chance with them, you know?" He started.  
"But we go out, scavenge, just the men." I raised my head and tilt it to the side.

"One night, we... We found this little campsite. A man and his two daughters... Teenagers, you know? Real young. Real cute..."

I glared at the kid.

"Their daddy had to watch while these guys, they... And they didn't even kill him afterwards."

Now I was growling.

"They just... They just made him watch as his daughters... They just left him there."

I was growled louder. The kid look at me then back to Daryl.

"No, but... But I didn't touch those girls. No I swear I didn't..." But Daryl cut him off by punching him.

"Please. Please. You gotta believe me, man. I'm not like that."

And I attacked his other leg. His screams fil our ears.

~After~

I transformed back far away from the shed. And followed Daryl to the others

"We'll know soon enough." I heard Rick talking to everyone.

"Boy there's got a gang, 30 men. They got heavy artillery and they ain't looking to make friends." Daryl answers.

"They roll through here, our boys are dead. And us girls were gonna wish we were." I finished.

"What did you two do?" Carol asks.

Daryl looked at his hand and I felt my lips and felt the kid's blood on my lips.

"We had a little 'chat'." Daryl said and walked off with me following him.

I laid in the tent and I smelled someone coming and I poked my head out of the tent and saw Dale coming up.

I heard Daryl scoffing. "The whole point of me coming up here is to get away from you people."

"It's going to take more than that." Dale said and chucked a stick with the rest of them.

"Carol sent ya?" I ask.

"Carol's not the only one that's concerned about you two, your new role in the group."

I laughed. "I think we don't need our heads shrunk."

"The group's broken." Daryl said as he was putting his arrows on his crossbow.

"We're better off fending for ourselves."

"You both act like you don't care." Dale said to both of us.

"Yeah, cause I don't." both Daryl and I answered Dale.

"So live or die, you both don't care what happens to Randall?"

"Nope." we answered again.

"Then why not stand with me, try save the kid's life? If it really doesn't matter one way or the other?"

"Didn't peg ya for a desperate son of a bitch." I laughed a little.

"Your opinions makes a difference."

"Man, ain't nobody looking at me for nothing." Daryl pick up his crossbow and walked off with me have his arm over my shoulder.

"I agree with Daryl with this Dale."

"But Carol is, and I am." Daryl stop and turned around to look at Dale again.  
"Right now. And obviously... you have Rick's ear.

"Rick looks to Shane, let him." We walked again.

"You care about what happened to Sophia, cared what it meant to the group." Daryl arm fell off my shoulder and we looked to Dale.  
"Claire you cared about your mother and think about what she'll would of wanted you to do..."

I glared at Dale. "I am old man."

Dale looked at me and Daryl.

"Torturing people? That isn't either of you. You're both decent people. So is Rick. But Shane, he's different." Dale told us.

"Why's that because he kill that man Otis to save Carl's life?" I ask.

"He tell you both that?" Dale said a little surprised.

"He told some story. How Otis covered him, saved his ass. He showed up with the dead guy's gun... Rick ain't stupid. If he didn't figure that out, it's cause he didn't wanna." Daryl said and walked off with me have his arm over my shoulder.

"Like Daryl said, the group's broken." I answered and went hunting with Daryl.

When we got back, I smelt the area.

"Somethin wrong Claire?"

"No." I answered but smelt Carl's scent, he was here and I'll talk to him later.

~Farmhouse~

I stand next to Daryl waiting for everyone and Rick stand in the middle of everyone sights.

"So how do we do this? Take a vote?" Glenn asked as the meeting started with silent conversation between everyone.

"Does it have to be unanimous?" Andrea asked.

"How about majority rules?" Lori asked. I stand there in silence I think about what everyone was thinking... Spare or Kill.

"Let's just see where everybody stands, then we can talk through the options." Rick said.

"Well, the only way I see it is, there's only one way to move forward."Shane voiced his opinion. I rolled my eyes, 'typical Shane' I thought.

"Killing him, right?" Dale came in. "Why even bother taking a vote?" He sigh.

"Well, if people believe we should spare him, I wanna know." Rick argued.

"Well, I can tell you it a small group. Maybe just me and Glenn." Dale said and his eyes shifted to Glenn and I think Glenn changed his mind on the kid and Dale looked a little disappointed.

"Look, I... I think you're pretty much right about everything, all the time, but this..."

"They've got you scared." Dale cut Glenn off.

"He not one of us."

"Neither was I Glenn." I challenged Glenn's statement. Everyone look to me, surprises that I was apart of this.

"Dixon find a wolf and brought her back here after few days she turns into a human with ears and a tail." I ranted but continue.

"And here's a thing about this test subject... How I got out of the CDC... She's a killer and killed for her freedom." I looked at everyone and they had shock looks on their face.

I scoffed and left.

It was night and I was laying on the large log near Daryl tent, When I heard screaming in the distance, it was Dale.

I ran towards his screaming. I saw a walker on top of him.

"Dale!" I screamed.

Something in me snap and I don't remember what happened after that.

I opened my eyes and I saw Daryl and Rick.

"Shit... What happen?" I tried to move my hands but couldn't and I saw they were handcuffed to the bed.

I laughed a little. "If I want this group dead then you'll be dead."

"We thought ya were gonna to turn in a walker."

"Right... Do you mind?" pointing at the handcuffs.

"One question before that happens."

"Shoot." I answer.

"At the CDC did you kill?" Rick ask.

"I would never lie Rick, yes I did kill... But them, they made me a killer and it came back to bite them in the ass. And I only kill if I feel threatened or if someone is threat to my pack." I answered.

"Who are they?" Daryl ask.

I laughed and smiled at them. "You guys are."

They both look at each other then look back to me.

"Fine." Rick said and uncuff me.

"Rick wolves are loyal to their pack and only their pack. So you have mine." I answered while rubbed my wrists.

"C'mon." Daryl said taking me away.

"You know I miss you calling me Blue right?"

We laughed.

"Whatever Blue." he said as we left.

 **I hoped you enjoyed this. And I'll update whenever I can.**

 **And sorry again.**

 **This is ThatOneHunter signing out.**


	8. Better AngelsBeside the Dying Fire

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead, only my character.**

 **Sorry it took so long for the last update.**

It was Dale's funeral today.

Rick started speaking about Dale.

"D-Dale could under your skin, he sure got under mine. Because he wasn't afraid to say exactly what he thought, how he felt. That kind of honesty is rare and brave." tears of people filled my nose and my own tears fell.

"Whenever I'd make a decision, I'd look at Dale. He'd be looking back at me with that look he had. We've all seen it one time or another."

I never wanted to howl so much in my life, because Dale was the voice of reason when we all need to hear what he had to say.

"I couldn't always read him, but he could read us. He saw people for who they were. He knew things about us, the truth, who we really are."

I looked up at Daryl and he pet my head.

"In the end, he was talking about losing our humanity. He said this group was broken. The best way to honour him is to unbreak it. Set aside our differences and pull together, stop feeling sorry for ourselves and take control of our lives. Our safety... Our future." Rick speech was made me realize that my humanity was still with me.

"We're not broken. We're gonna prove him wrong. From now on we're gonna do it his way. That how we honour Dale." Rick finished and everyone started leaving as did I. And thinking about how to honour Dale.

Now we are moving all our stuff into the Hershel's house.

"We should have moved you in awhile ago." Hershel told everyone.

"All right, let's move the vehicles near each of the doors facing our towards the road." Rick said as everyone started moving things. "We'll build a lookout in the windmill, another in the barn loft. That should give us sightlines both sides of the property."

I felt my right ear being scratched, I look to see Daryl.

"Ya okay?" he ask.

"Yeah." I answered and helped the others move into the house. And I had a gut feeling that something bad is going to happen.

"Hey Blue." I looked up to see Carl.

"What's up wolf cub?"

"Um... If I tell you someting, will you promise not to tell my parents?" He looks to me.

"It depends..." I answer.

He sighed and put Daryl's gun into my left claw hand.

"I took it from Daryl's bike. If he found out I took it, he'll kill me." I look to Carl.

"Carl why would you think that? Yeah sure Daryl has a temper but he wouldn't kill a kid."

"How do you know?" he ask.

"If he did, I would of ripped him to shreds for killin such adorable kid." I said as I pat his shoulders. And there was a silence between us.

"Dale. It's my fault that his died."

"Carl he got bit by a walker, which I torn apart. Why would..."

"I saw that walker. I was going to shoot it." Carl cut me off.  
"It was stuck in the mud. I was throwing rocks at it and stuff. But I was gonna do it, shoot it right the head. It got free, came after me and... I ran away." I listened to Carl.

"Cub listen to me when I say this 'it's not your god damn fault' you get me?" I saw Carl thinking about what I said to him.

"Now I want you to take it and protect yourself." I told him. He didn't take it.  
"Carl, take it."

"I'm never touching another gun again!" he started walking away.

"Damn it. It's not an option, wolf cub... Take it."

"Just give it back to Daryl." Carl said and walked off.

"Shit..." I muttered to myself.

I find Rick with Daryl talking about where to take Randall to.

"We'll take him out to Senia. Hour there, hour back give or take... We may lose the light, but we'll be halfway home."

"Rick?" I cut in. The pair look to me.

"Yeah Claire?" Rick ask.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Can it wait?" I shook my head.

"Sorry no it can't Rick."

"Fine shoot." He answers.

"Have you seen Carl lately?"

"His inside with Lori." He answered quickly.

"Look Rick, he came to me... But me being the loyal bitch that I am, but he was in the swamps yesterday and he came across a walker stuck in the mud. He got scared, ran off." I saw Rick taking in what I said.

"The same walker that killed Dale?"

"Yep the one I torn apart." I answered.

"I'll have Lori talk to him."

"Rick... look I think he wants to talk to his father, the alpha of this group." I told him.

"Well, I want this Randall thing done already."

"I know I do too, but Carl needs you now more than you think."

I saw him breathing deeply. "It's my call."

"I know it is, but how about I ride out with Dixon?" I ask.

"Nah, I need you here. Keep an eye on Shane."

"Fair point... Anyway freeing that kid... More important to you than Carl?" I said, as I left flicking my tail in Daryl's direction.

I was helping Daryl and T-Dog loading the truck.

"Only have so many arrows." Daryl told T-Dog and I.

T-Dog hand Daryl a gun. "Is that Dale's gun?" He ask. There was a silences.

"Yeah..." T-Dog answers.

"Wish I knew where the hell mine is." Daryl complain.

"Um Daryl." He looked to me and I pulled out his gun. "Sorry I was training with it..." I felt like I had my tail in between my legs and I didn't want to look up at Daryl.

Daryl just pulled on my ear.

"Idiot." He said.

"Ready?" We look to Rick when he came over.

"Yeah." Daryl answers.

"I'll get the package." T-Dog told Rick.

"Thanks." I giggled a little at what T-Dog said.

T-Dog came running back.

"What's wrong? Where's the kid?" I ask.

"He's missing."

"Missing?" Maggie said coming out of the farmhouse.

I smelt the air. Blood, Shane's blood.

"Something smells wrong..." I muttered.

"Rick! Rick!" Shane yells.

"What happen?!" Lori said worried.

"His armed! He got my gun!"

"You okay?" Carl ask.

"I'm fine. Little bastard just snuck up on me, clocked me in the face."

'Sure.' I thought.

"Alright, Hershel, T-Dog, Claire, get everybody in the house." Rick told us.  
"Daryl, Glenn, come with us."

I grabbed Daryl's arm. "Be careful Dare."

"Always Blue." and he follow the other into the woods.

 **~Beside the Dying Fire~**

I was pacing not stop for the guys to come back.

"I'm going after them." Andrea and I said.

"Don't. They could be anywhere. And of Randall comes back we're gonna need you both here." Lori told us. And the front door opened.

We only Daryl and Glenn walked in.

"Rick and Shane ain't back yet?" Daryl asks.

"No."

"We heard a shot."

"Dare maybe they found the kid." I answer.

"We found him Blue." Daryl said.

"Is he back in the shed?" Maggie asks.

"He's a walker.

"Did you find the walker that bit him?" Hershel ask.

"No, the weird thing is, he wasn't bit." Glenn told everyone.

"He neck was broken."

"So he fought back?"

"The thing is, Shane and Randall's tracks were right on top of each other. And Shane ain't no tracker, so he didn't come up behind him. They were together." Daryl said.

"Would you please get back out there and find Rick and Shane and find out what on earth is going on." Lori asks asks Daryl.

"You got it."

"Thank you."

"Claire." Daryl call me to follow.

We all headed outside and we all saw a herd of walkers.

"Holy shit." I muttered as I looked to Daryl.

"Patricia, kill the lights."

"I'll get the guns." Andrea answers and went to get them.

"Maybe they'll just pass like the hard on the highway. Should we just go back inside the house?" Glenn ask.

"Not unless there's a tunn downstairs I don't know about." I giggled a little bit.  
"A herd that size will rip the down."

"Carl's gone." Lori came running outside.

"What?" Carol and I said.

"He was upstairs. I can't find him anywhere."

"Maybe he's hiding." Glenn suggested.

"I doubt that Glenn." I told him and Lori cuts in again.

"He supposed to be upstairs. I'm leaving without my boy." She started getting more worried.

"We're not. We're gonna look again. We're gonna find him." Carol reassure Lori and they went back inside the house.

Andrea came back with the gun bag. We started grabbing guns.

"Maggie?" Glenn looked to his girl.

"You grow up country, you pick up a thing or two." Maggie told him.

"I got the number, it's no use."

"You can go if you want."

"You're gonna take them all on?" I ask.

"We have guns. We have cars. Kill as many as we can to lead the rest away from the farm." Hershel said.

"Are you serious?" Daryl asks.

"This my farm. I'll die here." Hershel said and left us.

"All right. It's as a good night as any. C'mon Blue." I looked to Daryl as he jumped of the porch and I followed.

"Still have my gun there Blue?"

"Yeah Dare." I answer.

We all got on or in a vehicle with Daryl and I on his bike.

We got close and started shooting walkers.

"Yo! Must been Rick or Shane who started that fire. Maybe they're trying get out back!." Daryl said to Jimmy that was in the RV.

"Why don't ya circle around? Go!" I yell.

"Got it." and we moved to kill more walkers.

Daryl got us some distance away from the barn when I heard screaming, it was Carol.

"Daryl go help Carol."

"I'm not leavin ya here." Daryl started arguing with me.

"Yes you are Dixon." I said getting off the bike. "Now go!" I yelled at him.

"Meet us on the highway."

"I will." and transformed into wolf form and ran off.

 **~Daryl's POV~ (Yay)**

'Stupid girl.' was all I was thinking about on the way to the highway and found the other along the way.

Coming to the spot I saw Rick, Hershel and the kid, but no Claire.

"Where'd you find everyone?" Rick asks after the little reuion with his family.

"Well, those guys' tail lights zigzagging all over the road... Figured had to be Asian, driving like that." I said pointing to Glenn.

"Good one." he laughed a little.

"Where's the rest of us?"

"We're the only ones who made it so far." Rick answer.

"Shane?" Lori asks. And Rick shook his head slightly.

"Andrea?" Glenn asks.

"Andrea saved me, then I lost her." Carol said.

"We saw her go down." T-Dog said.

"Patricia?" Hershel ask.

"They got her, too." the young daughter of Hershel answers.  
"Took her right for me. I was... I was holdin' onto her, Daddy. She just..." started crying again and hugging her father.  
"What about Jimmy? Did you see Jimmy?" she ask.

"He was in the RV. It got overrun." Rick told her.

"What about Claire?" Carl asks.

"She ran off as her wolf, don't know what happened after that." I said.

"You definitely saw Andrea?"

"There were walkers everywhere." Lori answers.

"Did you see her or Claire?" Carol asks.

"I'm gonna go back for them." I said gettin on my bike.

"No." Rick stopped me.

"We can't just leave em'." I protested.

"Don't know if they're there." Lori said.

"They aren't there. Then ain't. They probably somewhere else or they're dead. There's no way to find them." Rick told us.

I started have feeling in my gut of lost and emptiness.

"So we're not even gonna look for them?" Glenn asks and bring me back to reality.

"We gotta keep moving. There've been walkers crawling all over here."

"I say head east." T-Dog suggests.

"Stay off the main roads." I answer while getting my crossbow.  
"The bigger the road, the more walkers, the more asshole like this one. I got him." I answer and took aim to shoot but something got to it first and rip it apart then smashed it head in.

"Fucker." it muttered.

"Blue?" I called her or it.

It breathed heavily and look towards us.

"You got anything to eat Dare?" then I knew was Claire and she started to fall down and fainted, I ran to catch her.

"Thank god you're alive." I muttered to her.

"Get her some water and put her in one of the cars." Hershel said. I took to the red one. And we started moving out from the highway.

 **~Claire's/Blue's POV~**

I started opening my eyes and groaned a little as I sat up.

"Rick she's awake." someone said and I saw T-Dog, Carl, Lori and Rick.

"Hey." I said.

"You okay?" Carl asks.

"Yeah I'm fine wolf cub." I answers and the other laughed a little.

"What?" both Carl and I ask.

"Nothing you two." Rick told us.

We were drivin for awhile, til Rick hit the wheel.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"We've been riding red for the past hour." He answer me.

"Better make sure we don't get forgot." T-Dog pointed out to Rick.  
And Rick beeped the horn to the other to stop.

We got out of the cars. And Rick and I ran up front to where Daryl was.

"You out?" Daryl ask as I ran to hug him.

"Yeah, just running on fumes."

"We can't stay here for long." I said as I was holding on to Daryl and he patted my head.

"We can't all fit into one car." Glenn pointed out.

"We'll have to make a run for some gas in the morning." Rick told everybody.

"Spend the night?" Carol asks worried.

"I'm freezing." Carl said as Rick give him his jacket.

"We'll build a fire, yeah?" Lori said.

"If you're going to look for firewood, stay close." I reminded everyone.

"I only have so many arrows. How ya doing on ammo?" Daryl asks Rick.

"Not enough." he answer.

"We can't just sit here with our asses hanging out." Maggie complained.

"Watch you mouth." Hershel told his eldest daughter.  
"Everyone stop panicking and listen to Rick."

"Alright, we'll set up a perimeter. In the morning we'll find gas and some supplies. We'll keep pushing on." Rick said.

"Glenn and I can go and make a run now, try and scrounge up some gas." Maggie suggested.

"No, we stay together. God forbid something happens and people gets stranded without a car." Rick told everybody.

"Rick, we're stranded now." Glenn said to Rick.

"I know it looks bad. We've all been through hell and worse, but at least we found each other."

"Rick's not wrong were here together, and let's have it that way." I said.

"Yeah... We'll find shelter somewhere. There's gotta be a place."

"Rick look around, okay?" Glenn said walking a little bit forward to Rick.  
"There's walkers everywhere. They're migrating or something." Rick cut Glenn off.

"There's got to be a place not just where we hole up, but that we fortify, hunker down, pull ourselves together, build a life for each other. I know it out there. We just have to find it." Rick finished.

"Even if we do find a place Rick, we think it's safe, we can never be sure for how long for." I told him as turned to look at me.  
"Look at what happened to Hershel's farm. We were fooling ourselves to think that was safe."

"We won't make that mistake again." Hershel said.

There was a second of silence til Rick spoke again.

"We'll make camp tonight over there." he pointed to a clearing.  
"Get on the road at break of day."

"Does this feel right to you both?" Carol asks Daryl and I.

"What if walkers come through, or another group like Randall's?" Beth ask.

"You know I found Randall, right? He had turned, but he wasn't bit." Daryl said.

"How's that possible?" Beth ask.

"Rick, what the hell happened?" Lori ask Rick.

"Shane killed Randall. Just like he always wanted to."

"And the herd got him too?" we all look to Rick for a answer.

"We're all infected." he answers.

"What?" Daryl and I said.

"At the CDC, Jenner told me. What it is, we all carry it, and Claire has a more infected gene." we all went quite.

"And you didn't say anything." Carol said and I yell at him.

"Would it make a difference?"

"Yes it would it make a difference to us Rick, especially me." I said.

"And you knew this whole time?" Glenn asks.

"How could I have known for sure? You saw how crazy that..." Glenn cut Rick off.

"That's not your call. Okay, when I found out about the walkers in the barn, I told for the good of everyone."

"Well I thought it best if people didn't know." Rick shot back, then looking at everybody before walking off with Lori on his tail.

 **~Night~**

The fire was going and we sat around it.

"We're not safe with him. Keeping something like that from us?" Carol whispers to Daryl and I.  
"Why do need him? He just gonna pull you both down."

"No." Daryl and I said. "Rick's done all right is."

"Daryl your his henchman, Claire your his loyal dog, and I'm a burden. You both deserve better."

"Carol seriously, what do you want?" I asks her.

"A man of honour." she answers.

"Rick has honour." Daryl said and throw a stick into the fire.

"I think we should take our chances." Maggie whispers.

"Don't be foolish. We don't have food, gas, or ammo." Hershel says.

A loud rustle come from the bushes. "What was that?" Beth asks.

I transformed and when to the bushes.

"Claire?!" both Rick and Daryl called me.

I came back with a buck dragging it back legs to the camp.

I transformed back. "What?"

"Blue! Don't ever do that again." Daryl hiss at me.

"Sorry I smelt deer and yeah. And stop panicking." I said.

"I'm not sittin' here waitn' for another herd to blow through. We need to move now." Maggie says.

"No one is going anywhere." Rick snaps.

"Well do something!" Carol hisses.

"I am do something! I'm keeping this group together. Alive! I've been doing that all along! No matter what. I didn't ask for this! I killed my best friend for you people for Christ sake!" Rick hisses.

Everyone started at Rick.

"You saw what he was like." Rick says. "How he pushed me. How he compromised us. How he threatened us. He staged the whole Randall thing. Led me out to put a bullet in my back. He gave me no choice! He was my friend, but he came at me. My hands are clean." Rick hiss.

Everyone was still silent.

"Maybe you people are better off without me. Go ahead. I say there's a place for us, but maybe it's just another pipe dream. Maybe I'm fooling myself again. Why don't you go and find out for yourself. Send me a post card! Go on, there's the door. You can do better. Let's see how far you get." No one answered him.  
"No takers? Fine. But let's get one thing straight-You're staying. This isn't a democracy anymore." He finishes.

No one moved. We all looked around.

This is who we are... The Walking Dead.

 **Season two finished.**

 **I hoped you enjoyed this. And I'll update whenever I can. I will do season three.** **And I'll update on its states when I can.**

 **And I requests for my Norman Reedus: Oneshots book.**

 **This is ThatOneHunter signing out.**


End file.
